nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Masami Yone
Masami Yone is a composer and project leader at Nintendo, best known for being one of the main directors of the Rhythm Heaven series. Initially Yone was employed in the R&D2 department, where he worked mostly on sound design on various titles. Later on, he moved to Nintendo SPD, where he became one of the key staff members of the Rhythm Heaven franchise, while still providing sound for some other projects. He also worked on some of the Wii channels. Game Works * ''BS Marvelous: Camp Arnold'' (1996) - Graphic * ''BS F-Zero Grand Prix'' (1996) - Sound * ''Super Game Boy 2'' (1998) - Technical Supporter * ''Super Mario Bros. Deluxe'' (1999) - Sub Director, Sound * ''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' (2000) - Course Designer, Sound * ''Super Mario Advance'' (2001) - Sound * ''The Legend of Zelda: Navi Trackers'' (2004) - Sound * ''Daigasso! Band Brothers'' (2004) - Sound Director * [[Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day!|''Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day!]] (2005) - Sound Director * ''Rakubiki Jiten DS (2005) - Sound Effect * [[English Training: Have Fun Improving Your Skills!|''English Training: Have Fun Improving Your Skills!]] (2006) - Barbara Theme Music * [[Rhythm Tengoku|''Rhythm Tengoku]] (2006) - Game Design, Sound Director, Music, Music Arrangement, Sound Effect, Voice * Practise English (2007) - Barbara Theme Music * ''DS Bimoji Training'' (2008) - Sound * ''Jam with the Band'' (2008) - Sound Advisor * ''Rhythm Heaven'' (2008) - Game Design, Sound Director, Music, Music Arrangement, Sound Effects, Voice * Brain Age Express: Math / Arts & Letters / Sudoku (2008) - Sound Effects * ''Rhythm Heaven Fever'' (2011) - Game Design, Sound Director, Music, Music Arrangement, Sound Effects, Voice * ''Rhythm Heaven Megamix'' (2015) - Director, Sound Director, Sound Effect Engineer, Voice * ''Dr. Kawashima's Brain Training for Nintendo Switch'' (2019) Special Thanks * ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (2014) - Supervisor (Original Games) * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''(2018) - Original Game Supervisor Song Credits [[Daigasso! Band Brothers|Daigasso! Band Brothers]] * Ending (Theme of Barbara the Bat) -- Composition & Arrangement[[English Training|''English Training]] credits [[Rhythm Tengoku|''Rhythm Tengoku]] * Karateka -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/10393 * Rhythm Epilation -- Composition & Arrangement * Magician -- Composition & Arrangement * Marcha 1 -- Composition & Arrangement * Marcha 2 -- Composition & Arrangement * Iai Slash -- Composition & Arrangement * Stealthy Rat -- Composition & Arrangement * Rabbit Jump -- Composition & Arrangement * Quiz -- Composition & Arrangement * Fireworks -- Composition & Arrangement * Rhythm Reference Room -- Composition & Arrangement * Opening -- Composition & Arrangement * Cafe Counsel -- Composition & Arrangement * Redo -- Composition & Arrangement * Mediocre -- Composition & Arrangement * High Level -- Composition & Arrangement * Perfect -- Composition & Arrangement * Tutorial Music 1 -- Composition & Arrangement * Tutorial Music 2 -- Composition & Arrangement * Tutorial Music 3 -- Composition & Arrangement * Rhythm Toy Selection Music -- Composition & Arrangement * Horse Machine 1 -- Composition & Arrangement * Horse Machine 2 -- Composition & Arrangement * Horse Machine 3 -- Composition & Arrangement * Horse Machine 4 -- Composition & Arrangement * Endless Game Selection Music -- Composition & Arrangement * Drum Lesson Selection Music -- Composition & Arrangement * Rhythm Feeling Check Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Rap Machine -- Composition & Arrangement * Ninja -- Composition & Arrangement * Rap Men Perfect Version -- Composition & Arrangement * Rap Women Perfect Version -- Composition & Arrangement [[Rhythm Heaven|Rhythm Heaven'']] * Mediocre -- Composition & Arrangement * Let's Practice! -- Composition & Arrangement * High Level -- Composition & Arrangement * Redo -- Composition & Arrangement * Rhythm Heaven Remix 1 -- Composition & Arrangement * Blue Birds -- Composition & Arrangement * Endless Games -- Composition & Arrangement * Rhythm Toys -- Composition & Arrangement * Ouendan Rock -- Composition & Arrangement * Tunnel -- Composition & Arrangement * Short Music A -- Composition & Arrangement * Short Music B -- Composition & Arrangement * Short Music C -- Composition & Arrangement * Short Music D -- Composition & Arrangement * Short Music E -- Composition & Arrangement * Short Music F -- Composition & Arrangement * Short Music G -- Composition & Arrangement * Short Music H -- Composition & Arrangement * Iai Slash Legend -- Composition & Arrangement * Twoside -- Composition & Arrangement * Guitar Lesson -- Composition & Arrangement * Rhythm Heaven Remix 6 -- Composition & Arrangement * Rhythm Heaven Remix 7 -- Composition & Arrangement * Bar -- Composition & Arrangement * Blue Birds of North -- Composition & Arrangement * Hopping Twoside -- Composition & Arrangement * Rhythm Heaven Remix 8 -- Composition & Arrangement * Rhythmove -- Composition & Arrangement * Rhythm Heaven Remix 9 -- Composition & Arrangement * Rhythm Heaven Remix 10 -- Composition (w/Tsunku), Arrangement (w/Tsunku) * Perfect -- Composition & Arrangement * Cafe -- Composition & Arrangement Interviews * N.O.M.: Daigasso! Band Brothers (translated through N-Sider) * 1101: Rhythm Tengoku * Iwata Asks: Rhythm Heaven * Iwata Asks: Rhythm Heaven Fever * Nintendo Dream: Rhythm Heaven Megamix References Category:Nintendo people Category:Composers Category:Sound Directors